<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When queens leave, they find new ones by PikaPals16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587582">When queens leave, they find new ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16'>PikaPals16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Queens Under One Roof [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied Aralyn, Implied Parrward, bc the queens are leaving, implied clevemour, so they need ppl to replace them, they're casting new west end, uhhh yea, west end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After deciding to leave the show to pursue other opportunities, the queens have to find actors to replace them.</p>
<p>(direct sequel to my previous thing We'll Always Be Queens)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone, all implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Queens Under One Roof [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When queens leave, they find new ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_inkk/gifts">Pixie_inkk</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope this is what you were looking for *hides* (it's probably not)</p>
<p>and ik that the og west end cast is no more, but like, in my mind, it doesn't make sense to use current west end? idk.</p>
<p>i love current west end, but for this oneshot (and for the sake of the universe) we're going with og west end</p>
<p>and side note: DID U GUYS HEAR ABOUT THE REUNION?? I'M SO EXCITED FOR IT!! (i just need to convince my parents to let me buy a spot to the livestream lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The queens make their way to the theatre with one thought in mind. <em>Who's going to replace us? </em>They had posted a call for auditions 2 weeks prior to today, along with the announcement of them leaving the show.</p>
<p>Though everyone had been shocked, they were all extremely supportive and understanding in their decision. Which relieved the many anxieties of the queens.</p>
<p>But back to auditions.</p>
<p>Their process is relatively the same as auditions they've held before. Before as in Bliss, Breakaway, UK Tour, and American auditions. They expected a number of people, but to be frank, this is the largest turnout they've had.</p>
<p>Yes, it's still a smaller amount of people than bigger productions, like RENT for example, but 14 actresses wanting to audition is still a lot. And the thought of it excites two certain cousins.</p>
<p>Before they officially enter the stage, Kat goes over criteria like she always does.</p>
<p>"Remember friendships are <em>extremely</em> important for this. If they hate each other, you can see it on stage. Family. Uhh, look out for your own queen specifically, and we don't necessarily need alternates. We'll check relationships with them tomorrow. Got it?"</p>
<p>With a nod of confirmation from all the queens, Kat dismisses them and leads the way onto the stage. With small introductions, the queens explain how their auditions work, as it is not standard procedure in most situations.</p>
<p>"One by one, everyone's going to come up and perform for everyone in the room. It's not your regular audition, we're doing things differently." The statement gets a couple of different reactions. Majority of the women were excited, where very very few weren't delighted at the opportunity, and thus are mentally crossed off the queen's list.</p>
<p>Kat calls up the first woman onto the stage, and the queens walk off and into their seats.</p>
<p>~     ~     ~</p>
<p>By the end of the first day, the queens narrow their list down to 11. Still too much to make their final decisions. The second day the queens and the alternates head to the theatre. Anna leads the actresses through dance call--in other words, teaching them part of the choreo for two of the songs. The alternates are spread out and mixed in as 'assistants' to fully make sure everyone can see.</p>
<p>As the day goes on, Anne takes notice of one actress. She seems to have a shit ton of energy, but can also control it when it's time to listen in. She moves through and understands the dances very quickly. The green queen looks through the files until she finds her name. <em>Millie O'Connell</em>. She'll have to keep an eye on her.</p>
<p>When Kat calls out for a 15 minute break, the queens pay attention to how everyone interacts with one another. One thing that's different from their other auditions is that they have to check in with how the actresses interact with their already cast alternates.</p>
<p>Anne starts discussing (quietly, of course) the actress she had a strong feeling about, while Anna keeps her eyes on the group. The main thing the red queen's focusing on, at least today, is how her potential Cleves interacts with her friends. As laughter fills the air, her eyes turn towards the general direction in which it came from. </p>
<p>There's one actress who's clearly comfortable around the alternates and other auditioners, being extremely friendly and Anna can tell she's already making close bonds with some of them. Like Anne, she sorts through the files, trying to match pictures with real life faces. Once she finds a match, Anna opens it up and skims through its contents. <em>Alexia McIntosh</em>. Someone to keep in mind.</p>
<p>~     ~     ~</p>
<p>By the end of the second day, the queens narrow their list down to 8. Only one more day of auditions is needed. The queens and ladies head to the theatre today. The alternates had the option to come, and they end up sneaking in as well.</p>
<p>Today is led by the fluffiest pairing themselves, Cath and Kat. Kat, as it is her script, and Cath as she's in charge of blocking. After conferring with the queens, they assign each actress two queens to read as. Kat hands everyone a copy of the sections they'll be reading (the Tinder scene and the fight scene), they give them a few minutes to read it over and get into character.</p>
<p>Once that's done, they do some run-throughs, having the others sit out when not being worked with.</p>
<p>Catherine's currently debating on two actresses. Both of them seem to grasp her character very well, and they both seem to be more comfortable as her than the other queen they were assigned. As she thinks about her options, she notices one of the actresses she was thinking of off to the side on her phone. Normally, that'd be okay with the gold queen, but unfortunately, it shows that she isn't giving her full attention to her potential cast mates.</p>
<p>That in mind, the first queen looks through their collection of files for the other actress. <em>Jarneia Richard-Noel</em>. Her it is.</p>
<p>Knowing who Anne and Anna are most likely going to cast, Cath pays attention to who the two interact with. And one actress comes to mind. </p>
<p>"Can I have Luna as Aragon, Millie as Boleyn, Natalie as Seymour, Alexia as Cleves, Gladys as Howard, and Maiya as Parr?" She pays attention to Maiya's interpretation of herself and how it works with Millie and Alexia. Once she sees that, Cath makes her decision, setting the file off to the side. <em>Maiya Quansah-Breed it is</em>.</p>
<p>~     ~     ~</p>
<p>By the end of the third day, four out of the six queens are officially cast. When the queens get home, Jane and Kat seat themselves in the living room, the final four files spread out on the coffee table. The other four queens leave them to discuss themselves, knowing that they'd make their decision better with less people.</p>
<p>"Well, actually, we can take out Luna 'cause she didn't really audition for either of us." Kat mentions, narrowing down their list to 3. Natalie had auditioned for Seymour and Parr, Aimie had auditioned for Howard and Boleyn, and Gladys had auditioned for Seymour and Howard.</p>
<p>So really, Jane has to choose between Natalie and Gladys, and Kat has to choose between Gladys and Aimie.</p>
<p>In Jane's mind, Gladys had the dances and blocking down in a cinch. But, Natalie had better vocals in her opinion, plus, she's pretty sure that she can hit the high note. Though, the last part isn't that crucial to the role. Both had acted her character very well, not one over the other. Though, when the silver queen thinks about it, there was just something about Natalie's performance. Well, not exactly performance.</p>
<p>Her along with some of the other actresses had started singing various songs from the show, Heart of Stone being one of them. Jane had payed attention to this act, and looking back. <em>Yes. Natalie May Paris is the one</em>.</p>
<p>In Kat's mind, she needed to find someone who would do her story justice. Yes, that was major criteria for all the queens, but it's extremely important to the youngest queen. After all, throughout history she was painted as someone who was 'asking for it' rather than the victim. She's always the one to cast her character last because of this. She needs to see everything each actress has to offer, and if the other queens pick theirs earlier, then it narrows down her options.</p>
<p>Gladys definitely had vocals and lots of dance experience. If she were to be cast, the rehearsal process would go through much quicker. Aimie...had this interpretation that Kat liked. Kind of an innocent child going through lots of confusion. Well, the pink queen was at the time. Aimie's interpretation kind of misleads you in a way that reminded Kat of her own performance. Though, that isn't to say that other interpretations aren't amazing as well. There's something about her. <em>God, Pretty Woman is <span class="u">really</span> stuck in my head today</em>.</p>
<p>But at least Kat knows who she's casting. <em>Aimie Atkinson, congratulations</em>.</p>
<p>~     ~     ~</p>
<p>Cast List</p>
<p>Jarneia Richard-Noel as Catherine of Aragon</p>
<p>Millie O'Connell as Anne Boleyn</p>
<p>Natalie May Paris as Jane Seymour</p>
<p>Alexia McIntosh as Anna of Cleves</p>
<p>Aimie Atkinson as Katherine Howard</p>
<p>Maiya Quansah-Breed as Catherine Parr</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks to everyone who auditioned!</p>
<p>And congrats to our new West End cast!</p>
<p>We'll see you soon!</p>
<p>~The Queens &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys im ngl this was harder than i thought it'd be</p>
<p>also i just realized that I made the queen's middle names the same as the og west end soo.....whoops. we're ignoring that now</p>
<p>but hey requests are still open if ya want (just keep in mind everything in the series is in the same universe)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>